


Opposites Attract

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Jason finally sees Spinelli as someone he can love?
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Damian Spinelli





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help. Also, thanks to the readers. You guys are awesome.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Opposites Attract  
Characters: Jason and Spinelli  
Pairing: JaSpin (Jason/Spinelli)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Mild Language, OOC, Slash.  
Summary: What happens when Jason finally sees Spinelli as someone he can love?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy for all her help. Also, thanks to the readers. You guys are awesome.

*Opposites Attract*

He was different; a little geeky and a bit younger to say the least, but he had a big heart and that was what drew Jason in. He also had a child-like quality about him that could always make Jason smile, even when he was feeling sad, angry or hurt. There was just something about Spinelli that Jason loved. Whether it was the weird way that the younger man spoke, or the way he dressed, Jason didn’t know. All he knew was that whenever Spinelli was around, he felt something inside of him come to life and Jason knew he was an instant goner.

Looking up as the door to the penthouse opened, Jason couldn’t help but smile when his lover walked inside and then started talking. “Hey Stone Cold, what are you doing just standing there in a towel? It’s freezing. Maybe you would like the Jackal to turn the heater on while you get dressed?” 

Jason stared at the younger man, for the millionth time wondering just how they had become lovers. They were as different as day and night. Jason was what Spinelli called “The pinnacle of manliness,” whereas Spinelli always referred to himself as “The assassin of the internet.”

The younger man waited for his lover to answer and when Jason nodded, a smile lit up Spinelli’s face and he took off to turn the heater on. When Spinelli returned to the living room, he took a seat on the couch and set his laptop down on the table. He knew that Jason had gone into the room to change so he waited for his lover to return. As he sat waiting for his laptop to boot up and for Jason to return, Spinelli found himself smiling again at the celebration they had had last night. It had been his twenty-first birthday and Jason had taken him to a wonderful restaurant for dinner.

He had actually eaten something that wasn’t a form of junk food. He had enjoyed a medium rare steak and Jason had had pasta for dinner. The two of them went to a classical concert after dinner and after the concert they returned home and drank wine and made love for the rest of the night. Spinelli smiled as he remembered how beautiful it had been when they had made slow, sweet love for the remainder of the night. He could still feel Jason inside of him and he liked that feeling. Turning to look his lover in the eyes, Spinelli tried to stifle a yawn so that Jason wouldn’t know he was tired.

Unfortunately it didn’t help because Jason noticed anyway and he moved Spinelli’s hand from his mouth and then said, “I think it’s time for you to get some sleep.” 

Spinelli shook his head in response and protested, not wanting the day to end yet. “No. Stone Cold, I’m fine. I just…” Spinelli tried again to smother another yawn but was unsuccessful once more. “I just need a minute.”

Jason laughed softly and then said, “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’ll come too. Just let me turn off the lights and lock the door.” Spinelli nodded and smiling, he went and got dressed for bed.

Right as Spinelli slipped on his black silk boxers that Jason had given him yesterday, the door to the bedroom opened once more and Jason stepped inside. Spinelli crawled into bed and then he waited as Jason closed the door once more and climbed into bed beside him. The two men shared a loving kiss and then they settled down and got comfortable in their bed together. Jason wrapped his arms around Spinelli’s waist and then kissed the younger man on the neck, making Spinelli laugh a little since he was ticklish in that spot. As Jason watched his young lover relax, he smiled.

It wasn’t every day that they got to spend the day together, just the two of them. Jason had gone to work early, so that he could get home early, wanting to spend the rest of the day with Spinelli. Now here they were in bed and even though Jason wanted to get up and take a shower another part of him didn’t want to move and be away from his lover. Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts, realizing Spinelli had asked a question. “What did you say?” Jason asked and Spinelli repeated his question. 

“Do you think it’s true? That the old phrase is right?”

Jason stared at his lover and then asked, “What phrase?”

Spinelli looked up and then said, “The phrase ‘opposites attract’.”

Jason nodded and then he said, “Of course I believe it. I mean, look at us. The two of us are the complete opposite of each other but we have been together for four years and all of them have been better than the last. So yes, I do believe that opposites attract.” Jason nodded and then he asked, “What are your plans for tomorrow?”

Spinelli smiled and then said, “I’m going to ask you to stay home from work tomorrow and you’re going to do it.” 

Jason laughed and then he said, “Is that so? Why would I want to stay here with you tomorrow?”

Spinelli gave his lover an innocent look and then he said, “I can make it worth your while.” There was a purr to Spinelli’s voice that had never been there before and it sent shivers down Jason’s spine. The older man knew that for the rest of their lives he would never forget this moment between the two of them. He wanted to always remember his lover sitting beside him in their bed, a purr in Spinelli’s voice as he tried to persuade him to stay home from work the next day.

“Okay, I guess I’ll stay here tomorrow. I wouldn’t want to miss out on what you have planned.”

The end.


End file.
